The Lost Treasure
by Liana Moonshadow
Summary: 3 girls want their share of the treasure of Isla De Muerta. Jack, obviously doesn't want to give it to them, but after they learn about a new and bigger wealth hidden somewhere, they forget all about the little money Jack owes the girls. They want to find
1. Chapter 1

'ello my Faithful Readers. How are you today? So this is my first fanfiction and if you find some mistakes it is because I'm not English or anything like that, though I think I was Englishin one of my other lifes, 'cause I like it... So tell me if you have something to tell me, I welcome anycritics. Thank you all!

LOVE (**_Liana_**)

**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own PotC, but I do own a lot of things, like posters of it, but no...not the film. IfI would have the rights I would...well...I don't know what I would do, but it would be great, don'cha think:)

* * *

The sun shined that day, when we docked in Tortuga. 

-We're here, girls- I told the other ones. Who are we? We're the most fearsome girls in the Caribbean. My name's **Captain** Liana Moonshadow, the captain, and my two friends' names are Nikki, the tuoghest one, and Charlene, the cute one. We have our own ship called the _Marauder of the Sea_, Nikki is my firstmate. I have long brown hair, blueish-green eyes and have black pants and seaboots, I have a purple bandanna and sash around my waist. Nikki has black hair and brown eyes, she is always in black, she also has two nice pistols. Charlene has brown hair, green eyes and a sword that shines in the sun just like her eyes.

We headed straight to a bar named _The Faithful Bride_, the best among the best. It was almost night so the streets were filled with drunken already, and of course there were thewhores.

We entered the bar. It was chaotic like always.

-Com'on!- I searched the crowed, but I didn't find that one person.

-Are you searching for somebody?- Nikki asked with a smile. She knew me too well. I just replyed with a wide smile.

-Look, he's there!- Said Charlene. As we approached him, a man stopped us.

-Hello, misses. Don'cha wan' a good nigh' with me. I could pay you fairly- He smiled at us and showed his rotten teeth. We raised and eyebrow at him. It was obvious he was drunk. Nikki poked his shoulder and he fell backwards. We just stared for a moment until I spoke.

-The men are getting stupider every day.-

-This was interesting.- Said Nikki.

-I think it was funny.- Charlene spoke and was laughing now. Nikki and I excanged looks and started to laugh, too.

-Ok, let's get to Jack.- Finally I decided. Jack was sitting there with his mates drinking rum. _What a suprise_ I thought. – Jack Sparrow!- I tried to yell through this racket, but he always had a good hearing. He looked us up and down. He squinted, clearly to try to remember us.

-Let me help you.- I offered my help.- Liana, Nikki and Charlene.- It looked likehe remembered us. –So, why did you left us? You promised that- He interrupted me:

-Ah, loves. How are ye? It was a long time I didn' see yah three.-

-Don't try to change the subject, Sparrow.- Nikki threatend.

-You didn't forgot our agreement, did you?- Charlene asked him. He shocked his head in a drunken manner.

-Of course not, darlings.-

-Then why did you left us? You said that if we free you from that cell you will give some of the share of the treasure on Isla de Muerta after you get back the _Pearl.-_Nikki finished.

-And we heard that you killed Barbossa and got back yer ship.- Then Charlene spoke.

-Yeah, and since you left us and didn't seek us out, we came here to ask forour share.- We all three nodded.

-So where's our wealth?- I asked.

-Would you like to sit down?- I looked at the girls, they looked at me with a stare that said: „yes, and we would like to drink something".

-Why not?- Jack motioned to barmaid, who had more on her face than on her body.

-Yes?- She asked very rudely.

-A bottle of rum and…- He looked at us for an answer.

-Two- I said

-Three bottles of rum- Nikki said. The barmaid nodded and left.

-Four.-Charlene cryed out.

The barmaid stared at us. -Anything else?- She said in same tone.

-No, thanks.- Nikki replyed at a threatening voice. The wench left with a nose high up in the air. It was pathetic.

-So, Jack where's our share?- I inquired.

-Let's talk about something else firstly, aye?-

-About what?-

-Did you heard the wedding of Elizabeth Swann an' Will turner?- Charlene got interested by this fact.

-When will it be?- she asked.

-This weekend. In Port Royale.-

-I got'ta leave.- I suddenly said, staring into space.- I'll be back in aaaaa… erm… a few minutes. Ok?- I stood up and left. I headed to a man in the corner. He was a vendor, often had interesting things or treasure maps to sell. On the way I lifted a pint of rum from a sleeping man's table. I seated myself opposite him and handed the pint.

-Have you got something for me?-I questioned.

-Actually I have.- And he put a piece of paper on the table. I reached for it, but the man put his hand on it.

-The money first.-

-The description of it first. What's this?-

-It's a map of the treasure of somekind, I don't know. But they say it's worth a lot.-

-Is it true?-

-Yes, it is.- I threw 10 shillings on the table. He collected it and I left with the treausre map. On half way back to my friends I looked at the map. It was just a piece of a whole. I was furious. I ran back to the man and pressed my knife at his throat.

-Give me back me money or give me the whole!-

-I don't have it.- I pressed further my knife.-But I know who has.-

-Speak quickly!- I demanded.

-The bartender in the _Lonely Mermaid_. Speak to the bartender, the bartender.- I lowered the blade. Satisfied by the answer, I smiled, but if this bloke wasn't telling the truth, he would be having a bad-bad day.

-The bartender, you say?- He nodded somewhat relaxed now, but still frightened.-I hope it's true for your own sake.- I went to Nikki and whispered to her: -I'm goin' to the _Lonely Mermaid_, and don't let Jack go **anywhere**.-

-But why are you going there?-

-I have business there, be back in a few minutes.- She nodded. This bar was opposite the _Faithful Bride_. I usually don't go to this bar, cause it's got a very bad reputation, the drinks aren't quite good, and the service is far from good.With one word it's the worst bar in town. I stepped in, there were a few people drinking peacefully. I went over to the bartender.

-Can I bring ye something, missy?-

-Yes.- I showed him the piece of map.-I want the other piece.- I saw in his eyes that he started to panic.

-I… I… I don't kmow what you're talking about.- I aimed my pistol at his head.

-You're sure?- He hesitated, but spoke after a moment.

-Come with me to the backroom.- I put my pistol back in its place and followed him.

-I want 8 shillings for it.- He stated. I stared at him.

-I give you 6.-

-7.-He was bargaining with **me**.

-Right 7. Do we have an accord?-We shook each others hands. –Here's the money, now give it to me.-

-Here, but it's not the whole of it.- I was getting tired of this.-Two pieces are missing. One is with Captain Rainer and the other is with a man named John Hawkins.-

-I see. And where can I find them?-

-No one knows where's Captain Rainer is, but John Hawkins is in Port Royal I think.-

-Thanks.- With a deep sigh I left the bar and went back to the _Faithful Bride._ I was suprised that Jack was still with the girls. - I see our little bird is still here and haven't flown away…yet.- I put my hand over Jack's shoulder, because he got up and I was able to do that.

-Aye, love.- He put his hand over my waist.

-Now, about that wedding.- I looked at the girls. -We're leavin'.-

-That's great, then you three can come with me.- He grinned.

-Great.- Nikki muttered under her breath.

I sensed that this little trip to Port Royale will be...interesting.

* * *

End...This chapter was...I don't know. Why don't you tell me? plz. tell what you think of it. I hoped you liked it.Thanks for reading :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack said that we can go on his ship and we will go in the morning. We stayed on Jack's ship, we three got a our own cabin where ce can sleep. There was nobody on the ship except us, Jack and is firstmate, Mr. Gibbs. I went into our cabin where Nikki and Charlene were already sleeping or it just seemed.

-Why were you in _the Lonely Mermaid?-_ Charlene asked.

-Well, I just had to… make a deal with somebody.-

-You don't want to tell us!- Nikki said suddenly.

-You wanna know what I'm up to?-

-Yes.- They said. I told them about the map and the other pieces.

-I want to ask Jack's help. What do you think?- I asked them.

-I don't think it's a good idea.- Nikki was always soo negative.

-Why's that? I think he can help us retrive the map and the treasure, and I have a plan how to run away with the money without giving anything to him.- I didn't have a plan at all. I wasn't sure about this myself, but I was the captain, I had to show them that I know what I am doing.

-That sounds good.- It looked like I convinced Nikki, Carlene didn't have much choice: she either join us or she could be alone in the Caribbean.

-So, you're in?- I asked them.

-I'm in.- Nikki said without hesitation. A moment later Charlene aggred to it.

-I'm in, too.-

-Good, I'll go see our beloved Sparrow.- I left them alone and headed towards the captain's quarters. I knocked on his door.

-Come in.- Was heard behind the door. I ented and closed the door behind me.

-Jack, I wanna speak with you.- He was sitting at the table, his boots up on it and drinking rum. He motioned me to sit down. I took a seat opposite him.

-What's about, love?-

-It's about treasure: gold, diamonds and whatever you like.-He put down his bottle and got up. I followed him with my eyes. He got closer to me, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

-Want something to drink, eat or something else?-

-Rum, please.-

-Right.- He went to a shelf and took out a bottle. He put it infront of me and sat down at his original spot with his boots up like before. I took a sip from my drink.

-Here are the pieces of the map.- I threw them in front of him. He reached out and examined them.- The other is with a man called Ted Hawkins, who's in Port Royale. And another with Captain Rainer. Have heard of them?- He was deep in thought, I saw it. I think he didn't even hear my question. –Jack?- No answer. –JACK!- He jumped a little by my sudden yell.

-Love, you startled me.- He his boots off the table.

-Oh, I'm **terribly** sorry. Have you heard of them?-

-No, not before.- He looked up to me and put down pieces of the map. –This is why you're coming to Port Royale?-

-Ofcourse not, just partly. I'm coming, because I love weddings. Plus Charlene wats to see her brother very much and I'm her friend and it is my responsibility to be with her when her brother is going to wed.- I took another long síp from my bottle.

-And just these are your reasons?- He grinned, propably wanting to hear that I've come just because of him.

-No, I want to see the town again. What are your reasons?-

-Because of the whelp. He didn't invite me, though.-

-The whelp? You mean Will. Must be sure that you won't come anyway.- He got up and started to pace around the table. He walked round the table twice. The second circle he stopped behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

-Are you in then?- I asked him.

-You haven't chnged you know, you're still beautiful.- He said as his hands ventured from my shoulders through my neck and stopped at my cheeks. I lowered his hands with mine and stood up then looked at his eyes. I qas lost in them. They were so dark brown. I shivered as he tuoched my arm. I wished that moment would last forever, but every good must come to an end.

-I'm tired. I'll go now.- I started to leave, but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

-Where do you think you're goin'?- He forced me to look in his eyes again.

-To bed?- I guessed weakly. He grinned and kissed me hard. It was a suprise for me that I kissed him back. He pushed me to his bed and I landed on it. It was so comfortable, so soft, plus it had Jack's scent. He started to pull me shirt off, but I stopped him.

-No, Jack.- I tryed to fight against myself. But he didn't made it easy for me, he kissed my neck. Finally I was able to push him off of me. I got up from the bed and stormed out from the cabin. I stopped on deck and went to the railing. I liked Jack really much, but I've heard of him. He has a reputation with women. I heard that he has a or more whores in every port in the Caribbean. _And I'm not a whore._

-Liana?- I turned around and saw Charlene.

-You can't sleep right?-

-Yeah.- She walked next to me and leaned over the railing. I was watching the noisy Tortuga before us. –Is Jack in it?-

-He didn't say anything, but I think he is.-

-How will we get the other pieces?- She asked me. I thought about tht before, but I couldn't get an answer to her. –You don't know, do you?-

-You see too much, Charlene. Then I must be honest with you. I don't even have a thought. –I looked at her. –But the time will come and when it comes we'll know what to do.- I yawned. – I'm a bit tired I'll go to bed. Don't be up soo late.-

-Okay.- I went below and collapsed on the bed. I felt something moving under me. I heard a muffled sound.

-Gettoffofme!- I soon realised that it's Charlene who I layed down.

-Sorry.- I found** my** bed and I comfortably got into it and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
